Shielded Ignorance
by LilyPrincess
Summary: For eight years, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew have lived in sadness and despair...what happens when the missing part of their lives appears at Hogwarts with no recollection of her passed her twin brother? Extremely AU
1. Preview

Preview:

_The bonds of being a twin are hard to break_

FLASH

"Remmie?" whispered a little redhead about the age of five.

A little boy at the same age lifted his head off his pillow and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I had a bad dream…can I sleep in here tonight?"

Remus frowned and then said reluctantly, "Sure."

Lily rushed over and hopped into his bed, giving him a great bear hug.

_How far could someone go to actually break the bonds?_

FLASH

A big flash of lightning followed by a big burst of thunder came suddenly inside a park. A foot stepped in the muddy ground.

A little kid with light brown hair pushed his way passed a bunch of bushes.

"Lily!" he shouted, "Come on, mum says we have to leave." He paused, hearing no answer and then shouted again, "Lily!"

Lightning flashed again.

FLASH

"Mum, I can't find Lily," the little boy cried out, running towards an older woman, man, and three other little boys, one with glasses and black hair, one with longer wavy black hair, and one with light blonde hair and a small nose. They were all under some umbrellas.

The older woman snapped her head around to look at her son. Her eyes were full of worry. "Where was she last, Remus?"

**I never meant to cause you trouble,****And I never meant to do you wrong,**

_How far could someone go to split a once happy, close-knit family?_

FLASH 

"Eight year olds just don't _disappear_, Margaret!" shouted a man, Joseph Evans, furiously inside the living room of a once cozy house. 

"Don't you think I know that!" screamed back a woman. Neither of them noticed their son, Remus, sitting on the stairs, gripping the banister tightly, his eyes full of sadness and dread. 

FLASH 

_How long does it take to forget your other half?_

"Happy Birthday, Remus!" smiled Margaret. You could tell it was a forced smile. Deep inside, Margaret was crying her heart and soul out. This was the third 'single' birthday instead of 'double' birthday in a row they'd be celebrating. 

"Thanks mum," said eleven year old Remus, a little downheartedly. "Has a certain letter come yet?" he asked pointedly, talking about his Hogwarts letter. 

Margaret smiled even wider and pulled out an envelope from behind her, "Just now." 

**And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,****O no, I never meant to do you **

**harm.**

FLASH

"Mum says it's alright if you stayed over for the summer," said Remus, pulling more mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had on identical grins; "Excellent!" said James and Sirius at the same time. "We're going to have such a blast this summer," said Peter.

"Yes well, she said that it would be nice to have some noise in the house again," said Remus with a sort of grim smile. Immediately, the boys all became somber, thinking of their good friend, Remus' twin sister.

**O no I see,****A spider web and it's me in the middle,**

FLASH 

From somewhere in a far away gothic, cold castle, a redheaded girl walked somberly in a corridor, coming across a room where her father and his 'guests' have always conducted their 'business meetings'. She looked in the room and saw her father right away on the high throne surrounded by people in dark cloaks.

Her father hissed angrily at someone and, surprisingly, looked up straight at Lily. "LILY!" he whispered angrily, "You know you're not supposed to listen in on Daddy's meetings." 

Lily kept her head down meekly, "I-I'm sorry Father. I-I was just walking along the corridor. I'll be on my way now." 

_How far would someone go to learn the truth?_

FLASH 

"I've got to get out of here," Lily whispered to herself, wiping away the tears that she had shed a few moments earlier after being thrown and locked in her room. "There's got to be something better out there," she murmured, pulling herself up to her feet to look out her tiny window and up at the winter night sky. "I'm living in a prison." 

**So I twist and turn,****Here I am in love in a bubble,**

FLASH

"Can you please tell me how to get to the Headmaster's office," Lily asked, keeping her head down to hide her bruises.

The boy gave her a funny look and said, "You look like you should visit the hospital wing first." 

FLASH 

"Who's your father, Lily?" asked Dumbledore seriously from his place on her bedside. Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times, not saying anything, looking down at the ground timidly. "You can tell me, Lily," pressed Dumbledore gently. 

"I-I don't know if I can," said Lily quietly, "You see, I think you and he don't get along too well."

Dumbledore furrowed his brows, "You need not fear me, Lily." 

Lily took a deep breathe and said softly, almost inaudibly, "My Father…is whom you'd referred to as…Lord Voldemort."

**Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,****I never meant to do you wrong,**

FLASH 

"How could she forget us!" snarled James, stamping his foot like a child.

"It's the 'Obliviate' curse, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "She remembers nothing about her first eight years of life, including the people she once loved." 

FLASH

"For now, I want her to be with someone _at all times_," ordered Dumbledore. "Who knows what Voldemort may be planning to get her back." 

The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement. 

_How much could a person suffer to figure if her reality really is reality…or if her life has been one huge lie?_

FLASH Rain was pelting down on Voldemort and Lily. "I took care of you, Lily. I clothed, sheltered, and fed you. I am your father," soothed Voldemort in a too-persuasive tone. 

Lily's scowl only deepened and she snarled at him, "I have no idea _who_ my father is, thanks to you…Voldemort." 

**And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,****Although I never meant to do you harm.**

"See? We have the same eyes, Lily. You _are_ my daughter," said Joseph. Lily stared at him with wide eyes. 

**They spun a web for me,****They spun a web for me,****They spun a web for me.**


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The actual plot is mine though.

* * *

Laughter pierced through the peaceful atmosphere surrounding a quaint, small park. Through the delicate, red and gold leaves of large oak and maple trees, a gentle swish of wind came in graceful rolls. Five children ran around aimlessly, shouting to one another with incoherent shrieks.

A redheaded little girl ran as fast as she could away from a light brown haired boy, occasionally throwing nasty looks over her shoulder to him. Sometimes, when she felt incredibly daring, she would even stick her tongue out at him. This only caused the boy to hurry his pace.

Suddenly, the boy caught up with the redhead and managed to trip her. She fell flat on her face. The boy laughed loudly, pointing at her. He said triumphantly through his giggles, "I got you, I got you!"

The little girl turned over, her small face scrunched up into an angry scowl. "That wasn't nice, Remus!"

"It wasn't nice to put mud in my hair, either, Lily!" the boy shouted back, pointing to a clump of hardening mud safely tucked away between locks of his hair.

The three other children stopped their running and laughing to watch the fight, but not before one of the boys with longer, wavy dark hair placed a beetle inside the clothing of a plumper boy.

The redhead raised herself to her feet and stomped her foot, "You told mummy I had the last of the grapes! You're a snitch!" She reached out her hand and pinched Remus in the arm. Remus yelped, reached his hand out, and flicked her nose.

Lily screeched, "I don't like it when you do that! Stop it!" She pinched him again.

A little boy with incredibly large glasses stepped between the two. "Come on, lads. You don't want your mummy to get mad at you again, yes?"

"Yeah," chimed in the plump boy, "Remember last time."

"It wasn't _my_ fault last time!" Remus and Lily both cried out at the same time, glaring daggers at each other.

They both pushed the boy with glasses out of the way and started to pinch and flick each other once more.

"You're a meanie, Remus!" screamed Lily, tears coming to her eyes.

Remus stuck out his tongue and then said, "Well...you're a...a sissy!"

The three onlookers gasped simultaneously. Lily's lower lip started to tremble and more tears filled her green eyes. Remus only glared at his sister. Lily sniffled and ran wordlessly into the forest behind her. Remus, with his hands in tight, small fists, stomped off in the other direction.

The other three turned to look at one another, shrugging. They were well use to the twins' fighting. The boy with long, wavy hair went into the same forest to try and find Lily while the plump boy and the boy with incredibly large glasses walked over to Remus.

* * *

Sometime later, the beautiful, sunny weather turned grim. Thick, grey, textured clouds painted the sky gloomy. Cracks of lightning and thunder filled pedestrians' eyes and ears alike.

Muddy footprints trailed along a forestry path. The owner of said footprints jumped as another flash and crack of thunder and lightning occurred right before he took another step into the mucky ground. Remus wiped his hair out of his face, feeling numerous raindrops starting to fall on him.

"Lily!" he called out, "Come on, mum says we have to leave." He paused, hearing no answer and then shouted again, "Lily! I'm sorry I said you were a sissy! Please come out!" Again, Remus heard no answer. No unusual movements other than the tree branches flailing around caught his eye. He saw no sign of his twin sister...

* * *

"Mum, I can't find Lily," Remus cried out, running towards an older woman, man, and the three other little boys all underneath umbrellas. Remus shivered and rushed under the one his dad was holding. Tears were flooding his eyes and his lower lip trembled as he stared up at his parents.

The older woman snapped her head around to look at her son. Her eyes were full of worry. "Where was she last, Remus?" she asked urgently. There had recently been various amounts of criminal activity around this area...

Remus exchanged looks with the three other boys and finally after a few minutes replied, "S-she ran off into that forest." Remus pointed to the direction he just came out of.

"I'll go take a look," the older man said, handing the umbrella to Remus, staring into the forest with determination. He walked off into the drizzle, raising the collar of his robes to shield his face from the wind and rain.

The older woman heard Remus sniffle suddenly and looked down at him, her eyes filled with worry and compassion. She placed and finger underneath his jawbone and said softly, "Chin up, Remus. You're father will find Lily soon enough. Not to worry."

Remus sniffled and nodded. He turned his gaze to the forest, praying his mother was right. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared on the outskirts of the forest, looking straight at Remus. Remus stepped forward, his head tilted curiously at the figure. He took another step...

The figure's mouth started to form words...

"She is mine..."

"NO!!!" Fifteen year old Remus Lupin jerked awake, eyes flying open. He jerked into a sitting position, gasping for air and suddenly very aware that he was covered in a cold sweat. Sounds coming from outside his bed curtains filled his ears and everything came rushing back to him.

He wasn't seven years old anymore, and he wasn't standing in the pouring rain in that dreaded park. He was fifteen years old; he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like he had for the past five years.

He placed his face into his hands, willing himself to stay calm. Why did these dreams, well _nightmares_ actually, keeping filling his mind? That happened over eight years ago, but he remembered the incident so well it seemed like it only happened yesterday.

"Remus?" a sleepy voice broke through his thoughts.

"Was that you who screamed?" another slurring voice chimed in.

Remus pulled back his curtains and looked at his roommates. He wondered if they had the same nightmares from time to time...after all, they were there when it happened.

"Yeah, sorry mates. Bad dream," he explained shakily. He paused, lost in his own thoughts. "Go back to sleep." With that, he let the curtain fall back into place and he settled back into his bed, praying to God that he wouldn't have another dream with his missing, redheaded, twin sister in it.

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! I've decided to start on the first of five new stories. Don't worry to all my Is It Really You? and Hope Amidst....readers, because I'll still be working on them as well.

Well, anyway, i please /i tell me in a review what you think of this so far. No flames, but constructive criticism if needed.


	3. Journals and Maps

_Isn't it amazing how one day, everything seems perfect, and the next your whole life is destroyed. A simple act of watching out for someone could have altered many things so greatly. I can't help wondering what had happened to her. To quote my father-_

_-_

**_"And you think it's my fault?" screamed Mrs. Evans, angrily pacing the room, wringing her hands._**

****

**_"Oh no, not perfect Margaret!" Mr. Evans shouted back, turning around from looking out the window into the miserable night's sky. "How could _**_anything_ **_be perfectly flawless _**_Margaret's **fault!****"**_

****

**_"You always say that!" Mrs. Evans screamed back, heated tears filling her eyes, "You always act like _**_anything** wrong is **my** fault! Well, it's **not**!!!!!!!" **_

****

**_"Oh please! You know as well as I do that if you'd only been watching the children instead of lazily knitting a now _**_useless **sweater for Lily, this never would have happened!"**_

****

**_"Do _**_not** think you can place the blame on me, Jospeh! You should have been watching them as well! We don't know what happened; how do we know she was even taken!" Margaret now had tears streaming down her face, holding onto the back of a chair for support so her legs wouldn't give out from underneath her.**_

****

**_"Eight year olds just don't disappear, Margaret!" shouted Joseph furiously. The once cozy home, normally filled with lighthearted laughter and a merrily burning fire in the fireplace had now been transformed into a place that brought every ounce of pure dread into the hearts of its occupants._**

****

**_"Don't you think I know that!" screamed back a woman. Neither of them noticed their son sitting on the stairs, gripping the banister tightly, his eyes full of sadness and dread. _**

**_-_**

****

_-eight year olds don't just disappear. Then again, eight year old girls aren't supposed to go missing. They're supposed to be safe. They're suppose be playing with dolls and friends. They're supposed to enjoy grilled cheese sandwiches and milk- their favorite meal- with their twin brothers who never really showed it, but loved them greatly. _

Remus stopped his quill movements, shaking too much with unshed tears to be able to write legible at the moment. He was always so well with concealing his sadness when sudden waves like this took over. This time, though, he couldn't stop the trickle of tears cascading down his face. Despairingly, he wiped them away before anyone saw his moment of weakness. He didn't want any of the other Marauders to see him cry. They've seen that before, and they've joined in, but if any of them were going to move on… they were going to have to _try_ to move on.

Calming himself down to the point where he was able to write again, Remus scribbled once more on the journal his twin had given him for their sixth birthday…

-

**_"Now both of you blow out the candles," Margaret exclaimed, her eyes shining with delight. Her two children simultaneously leaned forward with their cheeks puffed out like goldfish. They blew as hard as they could, their eyes both closing from the effort. The cake had been like two separate ones molded together. On Remus' side, blue frosting swirled around with six of his own candles sticking out. On Lily's, green frosting with her own six candles sticking out made her own green eyes twinkle with excitement._**

****

**_The crowd around the two six year olds cheered as all twelve candles on the cake were blown out. Lily and Remus exchanged identical smiles._**

****

**_"Alright now, sweeties," Margaret started while Joseph reached out and grabbed the cake, taking it away, "while your father cuts the cake into pieces for us all, why don't you two exchange your gifts for each other."_**

****

**_They both bobbled their heads up and down cheerfully. Lily reached out and grabbed a poorly wrapped gift and Remus seized a colorful gift bag. They traded packages and immediately unwrapped their presents. Lily squealed with delight when she found the doll she had been curiously inspecting in a local shop now firmly held within her grasp. She turned to her brother and engulfed him in a smothering hug._**

****

**_"Mfph," Remus exclaimed with a muffled voice, eyes widened in surprise._**

****

**_"Thanks Remus!" cried out Lily, finally letting him go. Remus was now free to inspect his own gift, bemusedly._**

****

**_"There's no writing in this book," he stated, looking to his sister, holding an empty brown faux leather book._**

****

**_"Oh, honey, that's because it's a journal," explained his mother, "You can write down anything you want in there."_**

****

**_"I bought it with my own money!" proclaimed Lily proudly. "I saved up all my pounds like a good girl, didn't I, daddy?"_**

****

**_Joseph grinned and looked over at his daughter, "You sure did, pumpkin." He had accompanied her to the store and helped her pick out a gift, while Margaret did the same for Remus._**

****

**_Remus, a little less enthused than Lily, turned and hugged his sister, mumbling, "Thank you, Lily."_****__**

****

**_Lily beamed with pleasure._**

**_-_**

****

_…I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had just stopped her from going into those woods. Would Lily still be with us all? Would she still enjoy eating grilled cheese sandwiches with milk with me?_

"Hey Remus!"

Remus stopped his writing once more, looking up to face his friends. The other three pulled up some chairs around their friend by the fireplace.

Sirius caught site of the open journal resting on Remus' lap. "Still writing in that, yes?"

Remus looked down at the journal, snapping it shut. He shrugged sheepishly and answered, "Yes. Well…" He shrugged again, staring at his hands, "you know," he trailed off quietly.

James and Peter nodded immediately. Sirius smiled slightly and mumbled, "You don't have to explain, Moony."

The four friends sat in a tense silence for a few moments. Peter finally said, "How about we work on our map?"

"Excellent idea, Wormtail," Remus spoke, thankful for the subject change, "Where's it at?"

"In my trunk," James supplied, standing up, "I'll go get it." He walked off hurriedly.

Within a minute, map in hand, James bombarded down the stairs. He was wearing a cheerful grin as he plopped down on the ground in front of a table by the fireplace. "Gather around," he ordered his friends.

Obediently, the three other Marauders crowded around the map resting on the table. At once, brisk, serious talk began as the Marauders discussed their newest project.

"Alright, well, _I'm_ not staying," stated Peter at once, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well we can't _all_ go. It's passed curfew. If we get caught, we're looking at a week of detention," stated Sirius.

* * *

"But I _always_ have to stay," Peter whined. Remus sighed, slightly annoyed by all the arguing.

James rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. Remus, Peter, you two use the Invisibility Cloak." He glanced over at Sirius and said, "If Padfoot and I get caught, it's no big deal. We've gotten caught before."

"So has Wormtail," argued Sirius, not exactly thrilled about the aspect of cleaning bedpans the muggle way once again.

James mumbled so only Sirius could hear, "If I get caught, I am _not_ spending the entire detention listening to Wormtail complain."

Sirius nodded reluctantly. Remus and Peter disappeared from underneath the cloak while James opened the entryway to the Gryffindor tower and led the way out. Sirius carried the map, holding it open so they could both see.

"The coast is clear," James said to the two invisible friends behind him. A hand showing a thumbs up appeared then disappeared.

The four moved onward in silence. Filch was all the way in the Charms corridor, and most of the teachers were all in their own dorms.

They all stopped right before they turned the corner to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. Remus and Peter appeared from under the cloak.

"What are we suppose to do?" whispered Remus, "What if there's a professor down there?"

"Don't we know the corridor well enough to put it on the map by memory?" asked Peter.

Sirius looked around the corner, eyes darting over the hall like a cat. Turning back around, he said, "We don't want _any_ mistakes on this map."

"Right well, anyway, let's go," James said, boldly rounding the corner. Remus and Peter scurried to wrap the cloak around them and Sirius flashed around the corner after him immediately.

"You see," began James after a while. He held up the folded Marauders' Map with glee and said, "That was easy. Now all we have to do for tonight is the Potions dungeons and we're done."

"You know," Sirius said, taking the map from James' hand and inspecting it, "We probably _could_ have done this corridor from our memory."

Somewhere hidden under the cloak, Remus and Peter were rolling their eyes.

"The point is we didn't. Now we're sure it's accurate," James said, taking back the map as both he and Sirius rounded the corner. They immediately came to a stop, causing Remus and Peter to bump into them slightly.

"Why ar-," Remus' voice whispered only to be cut off by Sirius coughing quite loudly.

With a nervous grin, Sirius stared up into the face of Headmaster Dumbledore, who was looking bemused and stern, albeit slightly amused at the sight of James Potter and Sirius Black sneaking around after curfew.

After discreetly hiding the map within the depths of his robes, James moved his arm behind him that looked like a stretch, but really only pushed Remus and Peter away significantly. With a slightly guilty, and inaudible, sigh, Remus pulled Peter along back to the Gryffindor tower to wait for their two other friends to come back.

* * *

A/N- Hi! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted this out quickly. There may be some grammatical errors seeing as how I didn't send this to my beta-reader. Anyway thank you _so_ much for reviewing:

**RisRiss**- Thanks for reviewing both!!!!!!

**Jessiquie-** Sorry it's a little confusing. Lily _is_ Remus' twin and was friends with the other Marauders. That was a dream in the other chapter, but basically explained what happened that day. Thanks for reviewing!

**potterchick1- **Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

**Mika- **Thank you!!!

**Sarahpotter****- **I should be updating Hope Amidst… pretty soon, then Is It Really You? Thanks for the review, I'm thrilled you like it!!!

**Multicoloredsocks****- **Thanks!!!

**Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl- **Thanks for the review!

**Manny2003- **Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**Princess Sara- **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, this story got a lot more votes from reviewers, friends, and family

**holly-evans- **Thanks!!

**Dee Ann-** Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is just as interesting!!!****


	4. Of Detentions and Dreams

Sirius began by clearing his throat slightly, "Headmaster Dumbledore!" he then exclaimed with confidence, his tone light and cheerful as though he was greeting an old comrade. Clapping the older man's arm in a friendly manner, Sirius continued, giving off a cheeky grin from which many a girl had sighed dreamily. Dumbledore's mustache twitched discreetly, the muscles in charge of his mouth struggling not to smile or laugh in amusement.

Over the years of his reign over Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore remembered every single one of his previous students- whether it be with contempt or admiration. Children- people, in general- fascinated him. Like a Bertie jelly bean, no one person was the same. And, while some shared general characteristics, be they studious, procrastinators, or just plain absent-minded, each was interesting in their own way.

Sirius Black and James Potter completely topped them all, though, in a matter of minutes upon their arrival at Hogwarts. Facial expressions, audible and inaudible jokes, and regular antics made those two quite popular with any fun-loving person. Albus greatly admired the two, and not only because of their love of making people laugh (a lost sport, some might say), but because of their nobility and friendship. Never, in all his years, had Dumbledore come across a pair so tightknit in friendship. They were closer than brothers.

And, these closer-than-brothers friends were just about to protect their mischievous reputation.

"Now, see, we were just about to see you," Sirius went on with a grin. It was surprising his nose wasn't turned a permanent brown the way he laid it on thick with every elder he came across.

"It's really been too long," James put in, shaking his head, and softly smiling, "We really should keep in touch, sir. Why, I don't think we've seen you for a good week."

"Ah, yes," Albus nodded, his glasses catching the moonlight's reflection for a moment, "Well, allow me to change that."

"Detention tomorrow night?" Sirius cut in, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms casually.

"In your office for the next two days?" James put in instantly, mimicking Sirius' actions with a lopsided grin.

Sirius turned to face his partner in crime and mumbled loudly, "_Four _days, remember?"

James' face scrunched up in thought, "Four days?" he mumbled, concentrating. A dawning look hit his face, "Oh right. I believe it's swimming in the lake, and four tardies in class that calls for a two-day detention, yes?"

"Right you are, James m'boy," Sirius said, nodding, "Out past curfew, and hexing first years in the corridor count for four-day detentions."

"Actually," Dumbledore spoke, putting his two-cents in, "A four-day detention would count for hexing a person of any age in the corridors."

James grinned and said, "We're just basing our information off of past occurrences, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, my apologies, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, no apologies needed, sir," Sirius smirked.

"So," James said, "We'll see you tomorrow at. . ." he turned to Sirius.

"Let's say about five," Sirius finished with a nod, looking to Dumbledore.

"That works for me, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling fiercely behind his glasses. All three just stared at one another for a few moments after that: Dumbledore, expectantly. James and Sirius, pressing their luck.

James cleared his throat and pushed himself off the stone wall, soon followed by Sirius, "Well, er, sir, we'll just escort ourselves back to our dormitory."

"No worries, Professor," Sirius said, waving farewell as the two made their way down the hall. Dumbledore watched them pass wordlessly, the smile never wavering.

James turned around abruptly, walking backwards as he said as though he just thought of it, "Oh! And we'll never do it again, either."

Sirius' sudden snicker was chorused with James'.

* * *

The soft shuffling of tiny feet was vaguely registering in the five year old occupant half-sleeping in his darkened room. Shuffling, then a stumbled, followed by a child's whimper. The five year old took in a deep breath and sighed as he turned in his slumber. Within seconds, his eyes were pulled open as the door to his room screeched. The fireplace in the living room of the home was still burning, making for a soft glow to trail in his room once the door had been pushed inward slightly. The dark silhouette of a child's head peeked inside the room.

Hesitantly, the head turned into the silhouette of a child's body. The little redhead slowly shut the door, then grasped on to the torso of her raggedly teddy bear tighter than before.

"Remmie?" she whispered.

Sluggishly, said five year old pushed his head up and rubbed his tired eyes. Looking over at the other girl, his eyes narrowed slightly, be it from annoyance or blurry vision.

"What?" he whispered back.

The girl fidgeted apprehensively. When after a few moments no words had been spoken, Remmie shrugged his shoulders and flopped back to his sleeping position.

Finally, she spoke, "I had a bad dream…can I sleep in here tonight?"

Remmie frowned. Exhaling loudly, he turned to his side and looked over at her, pulled the covers up more. Reluctantly, he replied, "Sure."

She beamed, instantly rushing over and hopping into his bed, giving him a great bear hug. Remus stiffly returned it, trying to not be too girly and gushy. "Alright, Lily," he finally said with a small scowl. "Boys don't hug."

"They hug their twin sisters," she said matter-of-factly, suddenly leaning in a kissing his cheek before he could object.

"Lily!" Remus howled. Lily, giggling, covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet," she whispered, still laughing, "You'll wake mummy and daddy."

Remus glared out the window grumpily, "Fine," he grumbled. "What was your bad dream about, Lily?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"I can't really remember," she replied, her face scrunched up in concentration, "I know there was a popping sound."

Remus' brow furrowed, "A popping sound?"

"Yeah," Lily mumbled to him, snuggling against her bear, "And lotsa flashing lights. . .dark colors."

"Dark colors?" Remus inquired with a deeper voice.

"Ya," Lily sighed, slowly drifting, "lots of reds."

"What else?" Remus asked with serious interest.

Lily yawned, her eyes growing heavier, "I dunno. . .I can't remember."

"Try and focus, Lily," Remus said louder, with a lot more urgency. Lily's response was a mumble. "Lily, this is important, just focus." He started to shake her, "Lily _foc-_,"

"-us," breathed through her lips as an older version of Lily hurling up into a sitting position on her bed, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Panting heavily, The Lily ran a hand through her red, limp hair and threw off the sheets of her bed. She stood and walked over to the window of her chambers.

Residing in the second topmost tower of her father's dark, gothic castle, The Lily- the birth name her father made sure stuck with her throughout her life- the name all her father's employees made sure to address her as- had a glorious view of the secluded land down below. Mountains surrounded the castle, most shorter than the topmost tower so she could see beyond the valley before her. At this most precise night, clouds and lightning shielded the sky, illuminating every ashlar and stone making up the twisted household.

This night, though, held a parallel that connected almost every other night she slumbered in her chambers. Her dreams. Different dreams holding similar characters. She was always in them, of course. And so was the same little boy. She had established that his name was Remmie after the first seven dreams he was in. Grey eyes, dirty blonde hair. A little boy, seeming wiser beyond his years. Each and every dream, there he was.

As thunder struck, Lily ran her fingers along the bars held within the stone of her window frame. She'd done this action so often, the bars were completely smoothed down to shine brilliantly, especially with the lightning reflecting off of it. Her first recollection of actually requesting they be removed from her window was her tenth birthday. The request had instantly been denied by her father. Apparently, Lily had been a natural klutz when she was younger. And, to quote her father without the uncanny hiss for a voice, "The kingdom would mourn greatly should your lovely face come in contact with the vicious rocks stretched up from below the castle's ground, My Lily."

As much as her father's blunt shrewdness scared her primarily upon her first awaking, Lily had grown accustomed to it, even comforted by it. For, as much as she knew her father loved her, Lily rarely had the chance to see him, let alone speak to him. So, really, any words directed to her were cherished. And, his words were taking to heart. If her father had told her she had been clumsy in her childhood, she had been clumsy.

Truthfully, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything from her first eight years of life. Her father had told her everything. The mountain cliff. Her mother, holding on for her dear life, as a result of a trip of footing. And she herself, a six year old carrot-top, arm outstretched, hoping to be her mother's savior. Tragically, her wish had not been granted. Lily had lost her balance from sheer grief of witnessing her mother finally loose her grip on the edge and fall to her bloody demise. Only by luck had Lily remained living, falling a short distance onto a small horizontal part of the mountain, smashing her head on the hard surface.

Asleep for two whole years before stirring from her slumber and greeting the strange world around her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long delay on this update. I hope you all enjoyed it by any means. 


End file.
